


Under The Mask

by parkersnova



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Best Friends to Love, F/F, MCU AU, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, fan fiction, peter Parker AU, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersnova/pseuds/parkersnova
Summary: Reagan Flores is in track, and works on the newspaper for Midtown School of Science & Technology. Her best friend, Peter Parker has been keeping secrets from her...Some secrets he can't tell her.Reagan tries to crack the case, but sadly she can't.When her next assignment for the newspaper is about the wonderful "friendly neighborhood Spider-man", Peter's secrets get unfolded. Peter tries to stop his secrets from unfolding by having plans. What happens if one of those plans work out and Reagan finds out about it? Will it spill out his secrets?Stay tuned for Peter and Reagan's quest.





	Under The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m kind of excited for this book and i hope you all like it! This is just an au book between an original character, Reagan Flores. 
> 
> I hope you all like it!

"When were you ever writing about Spider-Man for your newspaper?" Peter asks Reagan as she types vigorously on her computer keyboard inside of her homeroom class.

"You never asked what I was doing for my next assignment did you, Parker?" Reagan smirks at Peter while pressing the delete button, erasing all of the progress on her report.

Peter and Reagan have been friends forever, maybe throughout their elementary year's. This is their second year of Midtown High School, and currently, Reagan has joined the newspaper club to write about the detailed lives of Midtown, and outside of the school.

Although Reagan is at her worst writing block she has ever had to come while writing her recent report, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Not knowing that her best friend is Spider-Man, it's a struggle to study about him since his identity is hidden, and no interviews about him.

"So, do you need any help with your report?" Peter questions, looking down at Reagan. "I think I have some information about Spider-Man from my internship."

"Enough with the internship. Is this internship you like to talk about even real?" Reagan sarcastically says, rolling her eyes.

Before Peter could answer, a friend of ours opens the door and slams it loudly.

"Hey, Peter. And hello to you, Reagan." Ned Leeds says, walking towards us as if he's the king of the world. "What are you guys working on?"

"Reagan is writing her report for Spider-Man," Peter replies leaning over towards Reagan as she turns around from her chair so she can talk to Ned. "Sadly she's living under a rock and doesn't exactly know who Spider-Man is."

"Spider-Man? Oh, Peter has some information from him. From the internship." Ned replies to Peter, putting his hands on his hips.

"Except, Reagan doesn't believe I have the stark internship. She thinks it's a whole big joke so I could get out of class." Peter says as he sees Reagan sticking her tongue out as if it was a joke or a big fat lie, still believing that the whole stark internship was for classes.

Ned Leeds is one of the best friends of Peter Parker, they met a long time ago thanks to the decathlon. They joined during their freshman year and started to become friends due to their overhyping love for Star Wars. After them fingerling, they become much closer. Although, Leeds and Reagan aren't exactly close. They sit at lunch together and talk about random things, but never personal.

"Oh my god, Parker. Get out of here." Reagan says in an annoying tone, punching Peter's shoulder as a friend way. He looks at Reagan in a rude, feisty way. She was obviously hesitant to say something else, but she just shrugged at him. 

"God. Your friendship is beyond weird. I'm gonna get food from the cafeteria, do you guys want anything? Maybe some pizza, fries?" Ned asked, scratching the back of his neck and looking around the room. 

"Uh, yeah. I'll get anything. I don't care which one you choose for me, just bring me some food." Reagan sighs, turning back to her computer and types in her name and the title for her report, 'Under the Mask', by Reagan Flores. 

Ned leaves the homeroom with another of his loud door slam, and Peter sees what Reagan put on her report for the title. 

"Your title is gonna be, 'Under the Mask'?" Peter reluctantly says. If you saw Peter's face expression right now, you can tell he's afraid that his secret was gonna blow up. Reagan can figure out secrets fast, but surprisingly she hasn't figured out the identity yet.

"It's gonna give the readers of my newspaper a liking and maybe it's more interesting than my others. This means I have to study about this hero or whatever and try to find out who this is for the next two to three months. Can you believe that?" Reagan asking, with her face all bright looking towards Peter.

As much as Peter doesn't want his identity to leak out, he mostly doesn't want Reagan to find out. Reagan would freak out. She would try to stop Peter, which would never happen, as Peter is stubborn when it comes to trying to save the city. 

Rather than stopping her this instant, he tries to figure out a plan first.

Ned opens the door with all of his food in his hands and greets Reagan and Peter.

"I got the food! Cheese fries for Reagan, and some cheese pizza for Peter." Ned smirks at them while trying to balance the food without them falling. "I think I need some help with the food, I don't want them to fall out of my arms."

Peter and Reagan run towards Ned to help him out and grabbing their food afterward. 

"Thanks, Ned," Reagan tells Ned, as she eats her cheese fries. "Hey, look. After we eat, could we maybe go out somewhere? The three of us?" 

"To a store?" Peter asks, shoving all of his food up through his mouth. "Why?"

"I need a break from this assignment. I literally can't think of anything for my report that comes into my mind and I'll rather do this at home. Are you guys down? Maybe to go to the mall?" Reagan asks the guys, as she gets ready to go by finishing her food. 

"Uh, I mean sure if you all are down," Ned says as he gets up from his chair.

"Alright. Let's head out." Reagan says, grabbing her things, not logging off her computer. "Peter, you coming?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait for me outside of the school I just need to do something real quick." Peter says as he stands up from his chair, throwing away his food in the trash as Reagan leaves the room.

The thing was, the only reason Peter didn't want Reagan to find out about his alter ego is because he could ruin his friendship with her. As much as he wanted her to figure out, he couldn't. If Peter ever told her about him, she would freak out, and tell someone to stop him. He didn't want that to happen. He just wanted to save the city.

Peter had a plan to stop Reagan from finding out. He could email her newspaper teacher that she doesn't want to do the report, maybe slightly give her hints that doing this report isn't a good idea, as there aren't many interviews about him, but there were YouTube videos of him that Reagan could watch and use them as evidence for her report. 

Peter didn't want to act like this. He just wanted Reagan to be happy and get a good grade on this report. But he had to stop her from doing this, and this was his next mission.

—  
Peter heads out of the classroom, seeing Ned and Reagan talking and laughing together.

"Hey, guys. Are you all ready to go?" Peter says, walking down the steep, gray stairs.

"Yeah, of course," Reagan says, walking towards her car and getting her keys out of her bag. "Don't make a mess in my car. I'm looking at you, Parker." 

"Get out, Flores." Peter chuckles and heads to her car with Ned. "I call shotgun!"

The trio gets inside Reagan's car and heads out of the school. Peter is in the passenger seat, while Ned is in the back. 

"Hey, Reagan, are you sure you want to do this report?" Peter says, looking over at Reagan as she drives. 

"Yeah, obviously. Spider-Man seems interesting. He saves us, right? That's cool. But the most interesting part is who exactly is saving us. You know? Everybody wants to know what's under the mask. We just don't know how to. And hey, the report isn't due until in a few months." Reagan says, turning her head towards Peter, and smiles at him. "You okay, Peter?" 

Except, Peter wasn't smiling back at Reagan. He was more hesitant to say anything else. 

"Yeah. I'm okay. Let's just focus on something else?" Peter says, bopping his head to the front, looking at the road. Peter's plan to slightly give her hints that this is a bad idea, didn't work. He had to try something else. Maybe not emailing her teacher just yet.


End file.
